Son of Shadows: Chapter 2
Some questions are answered I woke up in sphere of air underwater. I was floating around defying gravity. It was really cold and the pressure should have killed me. I was still dry, which made no sense since I jumped headfirst into the water. I looked around and saw I wasn’t alone. A couple feet from me was a dark boy. He looked Hispanic, and was really skinny, He probably was shorter than me. I knelt beside him and shook him to try wake him. “Hello, wake up, I'm kinda confused where we are” He still didn’t move. I tried harder. “I’m in the middle of the sea, underwater, after being attacked by a dragon, now I need your help!” I practically shouted. He gave a shout and I fell back, which was really weird because we were underwater. “Whoa where are we?” He cried “Umm yeah, thatch why I woke you up,” I replied. “To help me find out” “So how did we get here?” “Well, I was attacked by a dragon thing and jumped into the water and boom I’m here” “Pretty much the same for me, only it wasn’t a dragon” “Okay,” I dint feel like asking what other messed up creatures were out there. “So what your name?” I asked him “Carlos Garza, yours” “Joseph Trenton, but call me Seph,” I never liked my name. If I could choose it would have been Seth, so Seph sounded like Seth so I liked it better. “Well I'm glad to see you two are getting along,” A mysterious voice said. Suddenly a blue haired, pale women seeped the wall of our air bubble. She was a foot taller than me and I was 5”6. “I am the goddess Thalassa, goddess of the Mediterranean sea, young demigods” A million questions soared through my head. Goddess, isn't Thalassa Greek? How are we in an air bubble? I surprised my self when my first question blurted out. “But, this is the Atlantic ocean?” Both Carlos and Thalassa gave me a weird look. Then Carlos took over “OK first what do mean god? Second why did you call us demigods?” Carlos asked. “What do you know about Greek mythology?” She asked I had done a project for English once on Greek mythology so I sorta knew. “Umm, First there was Chaos then he had a bunch of kids. The came Phusis, the Nyx, then Uranus, then Chronus, and lastly Zeus,” I said “Very good, now what if I told you it was all real,” Thalassa replied “I would freak out,” I said “With good reason, but it is true, now, at times the gods would come down and hook up with mortals creating demigods,” She continued. “But wouldn’t people see gods walking down the streets or montsers?” Carlos asked “Thats why a magical veil called the mist changes their perspective on things like that,” Thalassa replied as if it was normal At this point I thought I was going insane. Gods? Demigods? Mist? But it began to make sense. My life, always moving to another home, people just ignoring me, the dragon. But if I did have a godly parent, that meant he or she was watching me every time I would sit in the corner wondering why I was alive, crying myself to sleep at night thinking that no one loved me. And he or she just watched it all. “How do we know who our parent is?” I asked as, anger started run through my whole body. But apparently neither took notice. “I know your parents are protogenoi, or the first born, but you will have to wait to be claimed to find out,” Thalassa said as if she said it a thousand times “How do you know its the protogenoi?” Carlos asked again, He asks way to many questions. “Because your parents are the ones that guided you to the water that allowed me to find you,” Thalassa said. “So whats claiming?” As I said it Carlos began to glow. He rose a couple feet up and began grow. His muscles bulged. He grew a couple feet. His face became outlined and mature. Veins popped up on his arms and legs. “Well, Hail Carlos, Son of one of the many Ourea,” Thalassa said. “Now Mister trenton, or should I say Seph, it is your turn.” I waited......nothing. “Maybe when we get-,” Thalassa started but after looking up she quickly said. “Welcome to my home and Protogenoi offspring college," I looked up through the walls of the sphere and saw something amazing. It was a large underwater palace. Category:Son of Shadows Category:Chapter Page